kingdomhearts3ddddfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Delectable Bunny
I CAN SEE THE FUTURE! -vanity I'm awesome -vanity I killed sockpupptery :DD ~vanity -vanity Miri <3 Hi, Miri could you make me,a banner from tear grants, as the girl in my avi? I would make me one but I'm on phone, so I can't.'Love~ vanny -- [[ [[User:Ðeleterious|'Lucy Ashley]] ルーシィ・ハートフィリア 23:01, March 16, 2014 (UTC) thank you~ so much ^.^ I love it. <3 -- [[ [[User:Ðeleterious|'Lucy Ashley']] ルーシィ・ハートフィリア 23:30, March 16, 2014 (UTC) Miri <3 Hi gurll how's it going? I got you a present :) -- ''Yuno'' '' ~ Yandere'' 21:19, March 23, 2014 (UTC) Np x) -- ''Yuno'' '' ~ Yandere'' 21:23, March 23, 2014 (UTC) Hi miwi -- ''Wendy Testaburger<3'' '' ~ Love wendy<3'' 06:40, March 24, 2014 (UTC) I got boredness xP -- ''Wendy Testaburger<3'' '' ~ Love wendy<3'' 01:11, March 25, 2014 (UTC) Sorry, I got banned from the DBZ Wiki. Miri! (epic) Dear Miri, Dearest, loveliest, Miri. Now, you are wondering why you got blocked. *Wipes fake tear.* Let me explain to you this little situation dear. See, this wiki, has grown A LOT. The reason I put those two words in bold is for simple reasons. Simply, we don't want a girl as ignorant as you to join chat to cause problems. Issues start with you. Now, we are just taking precautions. We know you have a dislike for us, but why do you keep coming to this wiki? Hmm, that's the question, isn't it? Look Miracles 1778, how ever you spell that disgraceful name of yours. If you so call "hate" us, wouldn't you be spending your time on things that you like instead of things that you don't? You don't EVER see us barge into your wikis. Like AA, DBZ, Z-Striker, wherever the fuck you come from. We don't waste our valuable time, unlike you, whom you seem to be bored out of your mind. Get a life. Please! Do us that favor and stop trying to cause problems, I understand if that is the only thing you are good at in life. :3 But seriously girl, you need to stop those horses of yours and GTFO of here. We don't want your ratchet ass in this joint. Btw, I made your block 100 years. If you decide to wait that long, be our guest, because you imply that you '''LOVE '''to come here. Anyway, have a nice day ma'dam. ;) Love~ JjBlueDreamer1 (talk) 19:15, June 24, 2014 (UTC) P.S. You said you logged on to chat to see the stupid users? Oh, let me rephrase that, the one looking stupid here is you for continuosly logging on in chat. You SURE are smart. :F < Your buck toothed face. :3 Grow Up AA Miri you and everyone on AA should listen to this: GROW UP because you and everyone on AA are children, Just grow up and stop trying to start shit with us because it wont work! I hope you like the picture because you guys deserve it for all the shit you've ever started at KH you bunch of immature 2 year olds. Also stop accusing us of code stealing we havent stolen anything and also dont invade KH.